


水母

by ermu



Category: OOC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	水母

他一定在做梦。  
不然他怎么会被一只巨大的水母给束缚了手脚，并且浑身赤裸？  
湿滑的条状物攀上他的胸脯，挤进他的腿缝，他拼命想挣扎却浑身绵软没有力气。那些黏液像是春药一样，只要沾上皮肤他就开始燥热酥麻起来。  
他想呼救，叫出口的却只有一声高过一声的呻吟。  
他自己好像也有点意乱情迷了。  
这只是一个梦，一个只有他和水母的梦。没人知道他在梦里干什么，没人知道他在梦里多快活。  
他完全可以享受这个梦。

“啊啊啊———”  
也许是他的放松给了水母鼓励，之前仅仅只是在外边逡巡的触手同时顶进了他前后的两个小穴，没有一点征兆地高速抽插起来。  
触手上的黏液成了最好的润滑剂，他甚至没有感受到一丁点的疼痛。  
只有汹涌无比的快感。  
“不，不行……啊……太快了，哪里……嗯啊啊啊……”  
水母像是知道刺激哪几个地方会让他欲仙欲死，几乎每一下都会重重地擦过前穴的花心和后穴的敏感点。它会感受到甬道的排挤时停留在敏感处极快地震动，直到小穴再无一丝招架之力，顺从接纳它之后再恢复原来的活塞运动。  
他也快招架不住了，但是水母却越来越兴奋。  
它从白色半透明渐渐变成了粉色，触手也不知不觉都胀大了一圈。  
“呜呜……别，别再变大了……我受，啊……受不了了……”  
他控制不住身体的痉挛，生理性泪水刚一流出来就被触手给抹掉了，只留下一道黏稠的液体。  
胸口的两颗肉粒被玩弄得红肿，圆鼓鼓的几乎是原来的两倍大。触手大概觉得一直来回拨弄太过无趣，索性前端直直地抵住了乳孔，把两边的乳头都压进乳晕后释放出一阵极小的电流。  
“嗯啊！——出来了……唔……啊啊啊——”  
他被激得整个人扑腾了一下，挺立许久的阴茎在没有受到丝毫抚慰的情况下激射出精。点点白浊洒在小腹上，立马被一旁的触手给抢食干净。  
敏感到极点的乳粒哪受得了这种刺激，当即就从被堵住了的孔洞里挤着喷出了两道奶水，淡黄色的汁液还带点腥稠。水母大概也没料到这种情况，等奶喷得差不多了才把触手移开，把奶水吸收完之后才重新逗弄起那两颗奶头。  
“啊……不要……要坏了……呜……”  
那阵电流好像还在他身体里乱窜，并且随着身体里两根东西的抽插有逐渐变强的趋势。  
“慢点……啊……慢一点……”

水母根本不听他的。  
到处乱摸的一根触手突然找到了一处隐蔽的情欲开关。它钻过耻毛绕过囊袋最终停在小巧的阴蒂上，滑滑软软的小凸起在花穴里那个东西的摩擦下渐渐冒了头，但还没有完全从花唇中间探出来。  
触手蹭了蹭这颗小肉蒂之后就开始挤压着快速摩擦拨弄起来。  
“啊啊啊啊——要，要死了……好麻……唔啊！”  
他已经完全沉浸在肉欲里了，呻吟愈发地淫浪。阴蒂高潮太过直接尖锐，他一下子绷紧了全身肌肉，连滑腻的触手都有点行动困难。  
于是他的花心和前列腺又一次受到了强烈的高频刺激。  
“呜呜呜要，要忍不住了……”  
水母闻言多管齐下，每一个敏感点都伸了一到两根触手去照顾。  
他嗓子都叫哑了，掺着哭腔要命的凄艳淫靡。他此刻只想逃离这场快感风暴，却又实在是使不上一点力，破布娃娃似的被水母从上到下从里到外地侵犯。  
已经分不清是他的淫水还是水母的黏液了。本该是透明的液体却因为高速的摩擦泛出了白色的沫，一层层堆积在穴口进不去也流不下来。  
最后那一下他直接失了声，张着嘴却连一丝气音都没有，眼睛直愣愣地盯着某个点，可实际上早就没了焦距。  
他的阴茎半勃着抖了两下，淅淅沥沥地流出了精水，前穴潮吹，后穴也达到了前所未有的高潮，穴肉还恬不知耻地裹着触手收缩蠕动。  
梦还没有结束。


End file.
